The Road to Hell
by Nightheart
Summary: A conversation between Treize and Une shortly before the last battle. Poingnant and bittersweet are their last moments together before shipping out. Imoprtant authors note for those who've read my other work.


He stared out into the inky backness of space pricked with tiny pinpoints of light as his strength slowly drained from him.  
"...And Milliardo, my eternal friend..." he murmured. He didn't have the strength to go on talking. He'd already said his good-byes to his beloved Lady. Her face flashed before him...  
  
~~Flash back~~  
  
"It's no surrender, no retreat, love," she told him.   
"Yes, we are commited to the course," he stared out into space from the veiwport of the Resource satelite MO2. Tomorrow they would face their final battle, he had only just been reunited with his Beloved Lady and they would be torn from each others arms all to soon. They had so little time. Moments. Only moments.   
"For what it's worth, your Excellency, I wish that it didn't have to be this way," said Lady Anne tentatively.  
"We aren't on the bridge Lady, you may call me Treize," he said softly. He knew why she was being formal...another shield. She knew that she would loose him soon and she was trying to avoid getting hurt more than she already would be. He saw the decision in her eyes... To hell with getting hurt.  
"Treize," she murmured soflty, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek. He bent down for a kiss...  
  
They lay tangled in the sheets of the great four-poster bed that he'd had imported up her at great expense. Nothing less than the best for his lady after all. Her head rested on his chest, and her unbound hair lay splayed out across the pillow next to them. Treize lay on his back.  
"How did it get to this point lady?" He murmured into her hair. He missed her already...  
"It is in the nature of the universe to be perverse in the situations it presents to us," said Lady Une. "You sought to change the course of Human history, for the hope you would give all of mankind, the universe will extract a great price."  
"I started out with the best of intentions, I never wanted this tradedy spread before us."  
"The universe little cares for our wants my love," said Lady Une frankly. He could always count on his beloved for her unvarnished honesty with him. "In order to make a cosmic omlette one must break a few world eggs."  
"Still, it is not an easy thing. I would spend my days here in the comfort of your arms and let the world spin outside our door were it not my responsibilty to see this course to its end."  
"And I would have you here, but as you said, we are commited to the course. We have guided, and meddled in affairs that have shaped the furure histories of our people, we can't turn back at this point. Still, life is not always actions, it's moments too. And at this moment we are together, and I love you."  
"And I you, my Beloved Lady," he said softly into her hair. "The comming battle will demand that certain sacrifices be made, Lady, when that time comes I will need you to be strong and carry out the final part of our saga."  
"Treize..."  
"No, listen to me, lady. We are here already with our feet firmly on the path, now is not the time to waver in our resolve. You and I both knew when we started seeking to bring about our ideal world that there would come a day when the universe demanded payment for my hubris."  
"For OUR hubris," she corrected gently. "We are in this together now, as we always have been. But when that time comes, I will do as you ask and continue on the ensure that all of that for which you fought is not lost in the aftermath of the battle."  
"Thank-you, Lady," said Treize. "But still, I never imagined that I would be fighting my old friend like this. Where did it go wrong lady?"  
"Well, admittedly, the Gundams were a bit of a surprise and they gave us all a run for our money...but I think that in the end they have done us all more good than harm. The emergence of Relena Peacecraft from that mouse of a schoolgirl Relena Darlian was another unexpected boon, she will of course be the voice of the future. I prefer working behind the scenes anyway. The spotlight has never suited me."  
"As you will, Lady," Trieze could tell that she was trying to keep the thought of his eventual death fron tainting their last moments together. He couldn't blame her, she was now a whole person, no longer the cold colnel or the kind Lady, but both, strong and gentle. He loved all of her, no matter who she was at what time, he wished he would be there to hold her when the war ended and the Earth Sphere finally acheived true peace in the aftermath of the battle.  
"But I would not say that it went wrong, my love," she continued. Treize looked over at her, she rarely used endeaments...she never needed to. "Our task was simply to point the people in the correct direction for them to realize the futility of their continuous fighting one another. The sacrifices made on the alter of war, the lives lost and the blood spilled, and the families torn apart by this misery will surely illustrate this point for all of humanity to see. Our job is merely to illuminate the truth, and let history attend to itself."  
"But...at such a cost," he murmured. His Lady was there to comfort him when he thought of all the lives lost on both sides in their quest to bring about peace forever. She cradled his head on her shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. The sensuous, intimate feel of skin on skin was comfort in itself, the knowledge that they were of one mind on these matters at last was one more precious comfort in a long and drawn out war. "So many lives..."  
"It is not pretty, but it is necessary. If people do not see for themselves the meaningless tragedy that is a battlefeild, they will never awaken to the truth."  
"And what is the truth, in your own words Lady?" he asked, he wanted to hear her spin on things, hear how she envisioned their great quest for peace before he went to the sea.  
"We are one people," she said simply. "It does not matter whether we were born on Earth or out here in space. We are all the children of Earth and we must all step forward into the future together, with all of our percieved differences behind us, if we are ever to grow as a people."  
"Good. Lady. I see you understand," said Treize softly. "And I hope that will be enough."  
"I will carry out your ideals Treize, with all my might." she promised to him.   
"So many lives lost, so much pain, so much grief. Will it be worth it I wonder," he mused aloud. "I started this out with the best of intentions."  
"The road to Hell is paved with them."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Authors Note: There, another one. I kinda like this peice. There aren't enough Trieze and Une fics out there. They're for the most part few and far between, and that's really a shame because those two are probably the most complex and well developed charactors on the show.  
Well, I should put out a heads up for those who might be curious. I wrote chapter 8 of the Pern crossover, but I will be adding on about another two to five pages to the end. It always felt unfinished, even when I posted it it didn't feel right, so when you see it posted again, you might want to go back and read it. Also, I will be working on chapter nine of the same story, as soon as I'm done fixing chapter eight. I've made mistakes in the other chapters that I mean to get around to going back and revising...eventually. And as for anyone who has read "A Distant Star" and is curious when I might be writing the next chapter...it won't be until I finish up with "A Gathering of Dragons." Why? Well, I sensed that there was room and potential for a much greater story arc that what it had right now, and I want to be able to devote my individual attention to it. For that peice, nothing less than the best will do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing, Trieze, Une, MO-II or the four poster bed. All things Gundam wing belongs to Sunrise, Bandai, and Sotsu Agency. 


End file.
